


Bubbles

by Ai_Pioggia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia
Summary: Пидж вламывается в личное пространство, говорит загадками, Лэнс пытается делать вид, что ничего не происходит, а Кит - это просто Кит.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Полгода назад планировался милый сборник взаимосвязанных ER'ок с кучей умных диалогов, легкий и полный обнимашек.   
> Но фэндом меня отпустил и я его забросила. Это то, что было готово. Нашла в документах и немного дописала кусочки (это было сложно, учитывая, что я не помню, что должно было там быть). Может быть, порадует кого-то.  
> Лежит тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9633067

Лэнс проснулся от тихого щелканья пневмонического механизма открывающего дверь. Скорее всего, он уже находился на периферии сна, и события так совпали, что постепенно разъезжающиеся створки заставили его открыть глаза.

В голове мелькнуло запоздалое осознание, что двери стоило бы заблокировать изнутри.

Потом он решил, что в общем-то, так и сделал. 

По этой же причине, пока полоска света из коридора постепенно увеличивалась и заполняла внутреннее пространство комнаты, он напряженно всматривался в возникшую на пороге тень. От располагающегося позади нее источника света тень вытягивалась по полу, превращаясь в длинный столб с неровными контурами в районе головы. Лэнс старался не двигаться в ожидании, предполагая, что успеет поймать подходящий момент до того, как ночной гость решит убить его. По крайней мере, для этого ему бы пришлось пройти чуть вперед, и… дальше план он как-то не продумал, но надеялся, что сможет действовать по ситуации. В случае чего. 

Человек у входа, судя по движению верхушки тени, которая, по предположению, должна была быть головой, осматривал помещение, сделал небольшой шаг вперед. Лэнс внутренне собрался, готовясь сделать что-то неожиданное, когда тень еще раз шевельнулась, а затем тихо-тихо заговорила голосом Пидж:

– Лэнс? Ты спишь?

Напряжение резко отпустило, он осторожно поднялся, опустил ноги на пол и бросил в сторону дверей злобный взгляд, который вряд ли был замечен при том, что бледный свет попадал сюда только из коридора.

– Квизнак! Зачем так пугать? – прошипел Лэнс, стараясь не повышать голоса. 

– О. Все-таки не спишь. 

– Что ты делаешь в _моей_ комнате? И как ты сюда попала?

– Мм… Через дверь? – пожала плечами она как ни в чем не бывало девушка. Словно бы она не взламывала никаких дверей или не использовала какие-нибудь другие свои хакерские штучки. Господи. Зачем он думал об этом?!

– Окей. Пусть так. Зачем ты здесь?

Пидж шагнула вперед, а затем в еще несколько шагов преодолела расстояние до центра комнаты и остановилась напротив самой кровати. Лэнс рефлекторно отшатнулся чуть назад, неосознанно пытаясь ограничить ее поле зрения.

– О, – растянула губы в ухмылке Пидж, – так это правда?

– Пидж, – начинал постепенно закипать Лэнс, однако старался говорить достаточно тихо, чтобы…

– Что?

– Чегоо ты хочешь?

– О, это не так важно. Просто хотела узнать, вдруг ты еще не спишь, потому что мы с Ханком только закончили, и он решил организовать небольшой ночной перекус, так что, он сказал, что ты все равно не ложишься допоздна… – буднично вещала Пидж полушепотом, что немного успокоило Лэнса. Хотя, в свете того, что она все еще не скрылась за дверью, поняв, что ее изначальная цель неосуществима, он ощущал легкое раздражение. Словно бы кто-то пытается говорить с тобой, когда ты этого не хочешь. 

Лэнс ощущал нечто среднее между желанием выпроводить ее силой и не двигаться вовсе, потому что если он начнет двигаться,то, возможно, будет только хуже.

Пидж подошла ближе, опустилась на корточки, подпирая щеки руками, уставилась из-под бликующих очков взглядом истинного профессионального наблюдателя и словно бы со знанием дела произнесла:

– Как удивительно, что он до сих пор не проснулся.

К злости и раздражению примешалось смущение. Довольно неуместное, учитывая, что ни за чем таким уж страшным Пидж его не застала. Бывали вещи и похуже, которые ей бы не стоило видеть.

– Ты не хочешь, например, не знаю, уйти _прямо сейчас_? – взвился Лэнс почти срываясь с полушепота. За его спиной одеяло чуть пошевелилось, и он замер на месте, словно любое его движение могло бы спровоцировать непоправимые вещи.

Пидж продолжала смотреть и улыбаться. Свет из коридора падал на ее лицо, отчего улыбка была то ли мягкая, то ли пугающая. 

– Такой лапочка, даже не верится, – продолжала она, совершенно игнорируя тот факт, что ей были не рады. Ее щеки упирались в костяшки пальцев, отчего она немного напоминала хомяка. Правда, с таким уровнем освещения, этот хомяк был совершенно не положительным персонажем.

– Пидж! – с долей мольбы в голосе зашипел Лэнс. – Свали уже!

– Ладно-ладно, – резко выпрямилась она, легким шагом покидая комнату. На выходе она театрально развернулась и со смешком помахала Лэнсу ручкой. – Сладких снов! – довольно громко пожелала она, и Лэнс внутренне помолился всем известным богам вселенной, не называя и не зная толком их имен. 

Божественная магия, видимо, помогла ему – Кит продолжал мирно спать, положив руку под подушку. Лэнс не решился его трогать, чтобы не разбудить. Спящий Кит ему нравился чуть-чуть больше.

– Знаешь, что однажды сказал мне Широ? – не унималась Пидж, хотя Лэнс совершенно не понимал, почему ей неожиданно стало так важно, что происходит с его жизнью. С его _личной_ жизнью, между прочим.

– Он сказал мне, что Кит просыпается от любого намека на опасность.

– Даже не хочу знать, при каких обстоятельствах он поделился с тобой этой информацией, – как-то разочарованно и устало протянул Лэнс. Он не хотел слушать, что Пидж собирается ему поведать, но какая-то его часть хотела узнать. Небольшая любопытная часть. 

– Простое замечание. Мы говорили о Мэте, просто пришлось к слову. Так вот, для человека, который просыпается от любого шороха, и еще долгое время жившего вдали от цивилизации, он слишком крепко спал в тот раз. Тебе не кажется?

– Господи, Пидж, зачем ты мне это говоришь?

Вообще-то Лэнс все еще ощущал себя неуютно каждый раз, когда вспоминал тот момент. Пидж, наоборот, кажется, ничего такого не ощущала и для нее было абсолютной нормой копаться в психологии других людей. Лэнс только все не понимал, для чего ей это нужно.

– Просто так. Знаешь, почему кошки спят со своими хозяевами?

– К чему ты клонишь?

– Потому что они чувствуют себя в безопасности и доверяют свою безопасность людям. 

– Окей. Я понял. Ты пытаешься сравнить Кита с кошкой. И я все еще не понимаю, зачем ты это делаешь.

Пидж в ответ только загадочно улыбнулась и резко развернулась на стуле в сторону своего монитора, потому что в главный зал, зевая, вернулась Аллура. 

Как бы не пытался Лэнс прикидываться дурачком, он осознавал, что хотела донести Пидж, однако чего он в действительности не понимал, для чего она пыталась это донести.

Потому что да, Кит доверяет ему. Лэнс тоже доверяет Киту. Потому что они паладины, друзья, ладно, чуть больше, чем друзья. Потому что иногда они спят в одной постели, и не только спят, если попадается подходящая _возможность_. Они же _встречались_ , черт возьми, конечно, это было само собой разумеющееся.


	2. Chapter 2

В Клинки Кит ушел почти что неожиданно. Как типичный Кит, не говоря ни слова и не спрашивая чьего бы то ни было мнения. Хотя, официально, он все еще оставался паладином, так что называть его “вылазки” полноценным уходом было рановато.

Возвращался он всегда не вовремя. Будь то официальное мероприятие или несложная операция, которая не то чтобы требовала присутствия всех львов, но все же каждый раз Кит находился где угодно только не там, где должен был быть.

Это расстраивало, злило и вызывало множество вопросов, которые стоило бы задать в следующий раз.

Аллура была возмущена больше всех, изредка она кидала нечитаемые взгляды на Лэнса. И будто он мог как-то повлиять на ситуацию. 

Конечно, ему это тоже не нравилось, он тоже злился, но все по обыкновению выходило из-под контроля каждый чертов раз.

Каждый чертов раз, когда Кит возвращался в неподходящее время, и все набрасывались на него с нападками, он выглядел настолько потерянным в отчаянных попытках защититься, что Лэнса, по правде говоря, нехило крыло. 

Впрочем, Киту об этом знать было не обязательно.

Он был вряд ли оценил такой подход.

Точно нет.

Потому Лэнс пошел другим путем. 

– Чего еще?! – Кит резко обернулся, всем своим видом показывая, что ему на год вперед хватило агрессивных убеждений в неправоте, которых он уже успел наслушаться в главном зале. В интонации, с которой он ответил, было что-то такое, что заставило Лэнса поднять руки перед собой. Рефлекторно.

– Остынь, дружище.

Кит вздохнул:

– Прости. Что ты хотел?

– О. Ничего серьезно. Как насчет немного проветриться?

– В открытый космос? – усмехнулся он.

– Нет. нет, это не смешно. Если это была шутка, то она не удалась.

По крайней мере, Кит немного расслабился. Это был хороший результат. 

Но большая часть его сознания продолжала заниматься самобичеванием. Лэнс не понаслышке знал, что это такое.

– Ты злишься? – неожиданно очень осторожно решил спросить Кит. Смотрел он при этом чуть в сторону.

– На что конкретно?

– На все, – обреченно вздохнул он. 

– На то, что ты нас бросил? Пожалуй, да. Все злятся. Но не то чтобы очень – они понимают. Даже если им кажется, что нет. 

– А ты понимаешь? – спросил Кит, наконец, смотря на Лэнса. Он выглядел так, словно на самом деле хотел услышать правду.

Лэнс понимал, но проще от этого не становилось. Да и план состоял не в том, чтобы довести Кита еще больше. Он и без того успел услышать о себе достаточно.

План был другой.

– Возможно, если ты расскажешь, я буду понимать чуть лучше, – осторожно ответил Лэнс. 

Кит чуть улыбнулся, шагнул вперед, смотря пристально, заглядывая точно в глаза каким-то загадочным взглядом. 

– Возможно, – он шагнул еще ближе, – если ты хорошо попросишь, – совсем близко, – я расскажу.

Лэнс ощутил, как у него начинают гореть щеки, уши, постепенно жар переходил на шею и не собирался останавливаться. Кит заметил, судя по его увеличивающейся многозначительной улыбке. В сущности, она имела только одно значение. 

Кто знал, как давно они виделись в последний раз. 

Кто знал, когда новые друзья Кита сорвут его обратно.

Кто знал, сколько времени осталось.

Не стоило тратить это время в пустую.


End file.
